Princess with problems
by anime-angel00
Summary: This is my version of the fifth book
1. Default Chapter

January 25th Bowling Alley Bathroom  
I just had to write this down! I am the happiest I have ever been in my life! I want to write it all down so fast so this is what happened: a. I got three strikes in a row b. Michael kissed me! Well, you would think it wouldn't be that exciting being my boyfriend and all, but it totally felt like it was that first night. He pulled me up behind the trash cans next to the boy's bathroom and totally kissed me, toung and all! I was totally in a daze and had no idea what was happening until Lilly came over and said 'get a room' annoyingly and walked away (practically dragging Borris). Lars has called ahead so that way there would be no paparazzi and so having the perfect double date! I have got to run Lilly is pounding on the door. January 25th the loft  
The whole night was ruined! Or at least I think so. This is what happened. After we played 2 games (Michael won both games. He is such a good bowler) we went downtown to a resteraunt called the Vegetarian Heaven (Borris picked it out especially for me) and we sat down at one of the booths and I thought every thing was perfect. Guess who ruined my totally awesome evening with Micheal? Surprisingly not Grandmere, but Kenny! That's right Kenny was there! At the resteraunt! When we sat down I saw the back of his head in the both across from us and panicked! I mean I soooo didn't want Kenny to witness one of my dates with Michael. I mean, I believe I have ruined his life by dumping him like that! Anyway I hid my head in my menu and prayed he wouldn't see me. That worked until Michael said "everything all right Mia?" Kenny ,hearing my name, saw me and his face brightened and then dimmed when he saw Michael. He walked over to our table (that's right came striding over to our table obviously seeing we were on a double date) and said "hey Mia!" I looked at Michael ,horror struck, and he looked down at the ground. "he.hey Kenny" Right then Michael looked at me like I have sooo planed this whole thing and said 'I am feeling kind of sick and um I need to go' and he left. LEFT!!!! Can you believe it?!?!?!? HE JUST LEFT ME LILLY ANDBORRIS WITH KENNY!! I looked for support from Borris and Lilly but they were just looking at the ground. I wanted to get out of there! I want Michael not to be mad! I want Kenny to just disappear! I ran! Without any excuse (as Michael had ) I just ran out into the sidewalk and whipped my head around looking for Michael but then I saw a taxi pull away with his head sticking out. I sobbed! I wanted Michael to comfort me!!!! I asked Lars to take me home. So he did and that's where I am. As soon as I walked in the door my mother ran over to me and I spilled out everything that happened (Mr. Gimini) standing in the doorway listening. WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!!!!!!! I have to appoligize to Michael but he wont understand. He probably already asked out the fruit fly cloner. I wanted to talk to Lilly but the line was busy and I was afraid that Michael would pick up so I went online to see if maybe she was online? She wasn't but Michael was. I have to say something! He is probably on the other line waiting for me to say something.  
  
FTLouie: um...hi  
  
LinuxRules: o its u At that point I knew that he hated me and there was nothing I could do. I am sobbing. I want Michael back!!!!!!!!  
  
FTLouie: listen I had nothing to do with Kenny coming tonight That was all I could think of!  
  
LinuxRules: I know  
  
FTLouie: What?  
  
LinuxRules: It was my entire fault he was there  
  
FTLouie: what????????  
  
LinuxRules: I told him about our double date forgetting that he liked you. He was bound to tag along  
  
FTLouie: o well then why did you run away?  
  
LinuxRules: because you looked totally miserable and it was all my fault!  
  
FTLouie: o That was all I could say I mean I was kind of mad at him for telling Kenny but how could I be mad at my true love for more than a second???? Well it is well into the night now so I have to go. 


	2. chapter two:more problems

***sorry about the spacing problem last time. Hope this one will be better*** *~* you know that I don't own any of these characters*~* ________________________________________________________________________  
  
January 26th Bio  
  
Ok this is sooo wacky! I am sitting here in bio (kind of sort of) listing to the teacher go on and on and then a crumpled piece of paper lands on my desk. Shameeka looked over and smirked and a big hole reappeared in my stomach. I slowly opened it (under my desk of course because if the teacher sees even the slightest piece of paper that is crumpled she will grab it and no matter how personal it is she will read it in front of the entire class) and to my dismay realized it was from Kenny. Joy. The last person that I would want to see (besides Michael) would be Kenny. The note read:  
  
Hey listen, would you like to go to the Vegetarian Heaven with me on Saturday?  
  
Oh my gosh! The last thing I would want to do is go to that restaurant with Kenny! That would so look like a date and Michael would brake up with me for sure! I am not even sure that Michael still loves me now. I bet he already arranged a date with Kate Bosworth! It is a definite no to Kenny. How should I say it???? Should it be like 'not a chance'? No that is way to mean! How about 'maybe some other time'? No, that is way to soft. I know:  
  
Sorry Kenny, Michael and I are doing something on Saturday  
  
That's gotta work. I closed my eyes and chucked it across the floor in his direction while the teacher wasn't looking. I have to go; I have a bad feeling about the ant that Shameeka was dissecting.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
January 26th G&T  
  
Ok, it looks like everything is back to normal with Michael and me. I am kind of worried about Kenny though. I know I shouldn't be because he is the single reason that our relasion ship went down the drain!! Oh well, enough about Kenny. Do you know what Lilly was going to do! I can not believe her!!! She wanted to interview Michael and I on her show about our love life..um can you say PRIVATE STUFF!!!!!!! I told her that she can interview me (with the caution that I am soooooo not good with interviews!!) about anything that is not completely personal. She wanted something really good to send into CBS to see if they will take her show. No offense, like they would even consider it! That was really mean, but I mean it is just me, not President Bush. The bell rang got to go.  
  
January 27th the loft  
  
I HATE GRANDMERE! She will not give up with Prince Rene! She had him come over on the next flight from Genovia so that he can escort (that's right ESCORT) me to the Capital Ball at the white house on Friday! 1. I hate dances! 2. I hate dressing up 3. I hate Rene 4. I have to cancel another date with Michael!! Did you hear that, another date with Michael canceled! He is sooo near dumping me right now that if I cancel this one (which I am gonna have to) he is so gonna dump me!!! Why must Grandmere torch or me like this. I know she is doing this on purpose! She hates me being happy so she wants Michael to dump me, so then I can go out with Rene so then I can marry him, to keep the blood pure! What is her problem!! I can not be happy for one second without her ruining everything!!! I guess I will just have to tell Michael tonight.  
  
***Hey I hoped you liked the second one*** I have a great plane for the third chapter so keep reviewing*** Sincerely, Jenna 


	3. princess with questions

_________________________________________________________________ January 27th the loft 4:30 A.M I am such a failure! I can't even tell my true love that I am going to a ball on the day of our date! At the princess lessons Grandmere told me that if I complete this ball without any mistakes than she will call of the princess lessons and I would have completed my training. I can't believe that! Literally, Grandmere would never stop torturing me! I can't sleep! I just know that Michael would dump me! I think I am going to watch some T.V.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ January 27th the loft 5:45 A.M I am such an idiot! I think I totally messed things up for good! I was watching some T.V when I saw the phone next to me. It was sooooo tempting! I just wanted to hear Michaels voice so badly! I don't know what got into me but the next thing I knew I was dialing Michael's number and it was ringing! I was about to hang up when Mrs.M picked up the phone very sleepily and asked who it was. I told her it was me and with a little annoyed air in her voice she woke Michael up. He was like who is it, very sleepily and when I told him it was me he thought it was an emergency or something and I was very nervous and didn't know what to say so I told him about the ball. He paused for a second and then he said couldn't you have told me in the morning? I was so embarrassed so I started to cry and told him that I was sorry and that I was afraid that he would dump me! He said that he would never dump me for any reason that had to do with royalty and that he would appreciate it if I would stop worrying about him dumping me and stop calling him in the middle of the night. Then he said I love you and then he hung up!! I was so embarrassed I am sure now that he is going to dum...wait I will not think that! Michael told me not to so I won't!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ January 28th Algebra I have noticed that Lilly and Borris are getting very close. Closer than they were before! I mean at lunch time Lilly totally through a fit when Borris wanted to talk to his other friend. I asked Lilly about this and she just said she would tell me later and maybe I could come over after school. I wonder what's up with her. Lena just came into class! She has been late a lot lately I wonder if it has anything to do with Josh. So many questions! 


	4. I am in a long writers block so this is ...

Diclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in soooooooooooo long I just couldn't think of anything. Wait…………..I still cant think of anything so I am going to write down this…………

LA DA DA OOOOGA BOOOOGA I CANT TAKE THIS WRITERS BLOCK GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Actually I have been working on my other story the Marmalade boy 9. I think it is pretty good. I also have been working on the second chapter of Sailor Baboon. But I have to be in a wild and crazy mood to write for that but I am almost done tee hee wa ha ha. Please read my other storys cause this one apparently sucks.


End file.
